aMnESia: What Is Friendship
by Drop The Act. Put On A Smile
Summary: "I have opened my doors to demons, devils, and all Hell... And I have no idea who I am because of it. My friends... or my acquaintances? They called me something... Dash, I think it was... I am Dash... Or At least I think I am." Follow 'Dash', a mare trapped within her own mind, as skeletons she thought she buried deep in the closet haunt her. Her descent into madness. Rated M.


**Well, I wanted to take a break from the Cake Is Better Burned series, so I started playing Amnesia: The Dark Descent, and boy. The idea of being weaponless in a horror game? Not fun. At all... but I fucking loved it! Now, I'm pretty sure this has been done before, but I wanted to write my own Amnesia/MLP crossover fanfic. This will be a multi-chapter fanfic by the way.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Old summary:**

When one snaps, and does something they regret, they'll do anything. ANYTHING. To make themselves forget. Say they succeeded? Say they forgot every little detail of the horrible crime they did. Say. That the past comes to haunt their amnesiac self. Would one be willing to come to accept what they did? Or descend into madness slowly. Rated M for mature scenes, swearing, and gore.

**And as usual, important stuff at the bottom.**

**-THIS IS A LINE!-**

"_The windows to our souls are our eyes… if this is so. Where is the door? Is it our actions that permit entrance? Or is it our thoughts? Well, however it may be, I have done a terrible wrong."_

"_I have opened my doors to demons… devils… and all hell…"_

"_And I have no idea who I am because of it."_

"_My friends… or my acquaintances? They called me something… Dash, I think it was…"_

"_I am Dash."_

"_Or… at least I think I am…"_

I slowly raise myself off the dank stone floor, struggling as I do so. The dust, clogging up my lungs. It is hard to breathe… but I manage to stand on all fours. I cough one last time as I take a look around the room I am in.

Four by four stone walling… two halls, opposite of each other, and a single cabinet at the far end of the room. I can barely make it out. "H-hello?" I call out.

There was no answer in reply.

Not like I was expecting one.

I slowly make my way towards the cabinet, I don't know why. It's as if something is… calling me towards it.

I cough again, as I reached the closet like doors and reach out to open it. My breath catches itself in its throat. I fear for the worst, and yet I continue. I open the doors, my hoof feeling thick settlements of dust as it clasps on to the handle.

It is open now, and on the inside is a tinderbox. Who would place this here? I pick up the small cylinder object and place it in my back right pocket. I'll probably need them for later.

The furs on the back of my neck stand up as a cold draft makes its way over to me. I shiver slightly and turn around with a grim look on my face.

Why am I here?

Who am I?

Why is it so dark?

These questions I ask myself. Still, even I have no answer to them. I shake my head of these thoughts and make my way to the hall on my left now. I pass by a small end table, with what looks like a candle placed on top of it. I take out the tinderbox and light up a match, the small light emanating warmth. I light the candle, and the room lights up significantly. I give a sigh, at least I can see a bit better now.

I continue to walk forward, the cold draft getting to me still. "Whichever way the wind blows…" I tell myself as if it had meaning.

I doubt it does.

I walk forward, passing by boarded windows, cracked vases on the ground, and an odd smell coming from ahead.

My breath hitches again, as I see a light forward flicker and move.

Towards me!

I look around myself quickly, for anything in the slightest I can hide in.

On my left, I see a small stack of boxes. It isn't much, but it'll have to do. I take a dive behind them, and crouch. Not letting out a single breath as the small light makes it known.

It didn't notice me.

At least… I hope it didn't…

What was it?

A harmless light?

I don't want to know. As soon as the thing was a far enough distance, I quickly make a move towards the end of the hall. A single door isn't going to stop me from running. I ram through the old oak door, taking minor damage in my shoulder as it plows through it.

The sound echoes loudly in the hall I was just in, but no floating creature to be seen. I look back at the room I found myself in. Nothing, just another door.

On my way towards it, I bump into something at my hooves. I look downwards on it… another tinderbox! I quickly deposit the matches from that one, and place the ones I took into the one I found before.

I feel around the ground a bit more, hoping to find something of use.

Nothing.

I give a defeated sigh and look up at disfigured mare staring back at me.

I jump backwards and give a small scream. As soon as I do, it disperses into nothingness… just the room again.

Am I beginning to see things?

"No Dash... You just woke up…" A voice says from somewhere. I look around nervously, the old room seemingly taunting me with it's shadows.

"Who's there?!" I shout, growing angry at this… this insanity!

Once again, I receive no answer. I give a low growl and make my way towards the other door. The wind, still brushing against me.

Where is this draft coming from?

Do I even want to know?

The answer, truthfully? No. I don't. Things here seem unsettling, not right.

"_20 Percent cooler! A-boo-ya!"_ The memory flashes by me, a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane shouts out.

As suddenly as it came. It was gone.

I'm once more, standing in this dark desolate room, with nothing but a door across from me. I shake my head again and make my way forward.

"Come on Dash…" I say to myself.

"There's no such thing as ghosts…"

For once in my life. I believe I just lied to myself.

I push the door open, it creaking lowly as I do so, revealing yet another hallway with boarded up windows. I give an annoyed grunt as I slowly trot forward. I come to a stop as I pass another candle sitting atop an end table.

Just as before. I light it.

The light, it seems weaker now… or am I just imagining that? No matter, I continue on. This time, I see two doors. One to my right, opposite of the windows, and one continuing forward. I know not which I should traverse.

"_For I am destroyed, a light amongst the shadows."_

I stop as the thought comes to me.

Why would I think that?

What is going on?

Why do these thoughts continue to assault me?

Once more, I have no answers.

I choose to go right. It seems like the only option I haven't taken yet. I pull on the door, only to hear a click sound from the inside mechanics of it.

Locked.

"Fuck." I curse to myself.

I hit my head once against the door, reveling in the pain it brought upon me. I let go of the handle and turn down the hallway. My only option left is to go forward.

My hooves drag across the ground, making noise as they do so.

A noise, I will soon grow to hate.

The door draws nearer, and a sense of dread grows in me as I make my way towards the door. This doesn't seem right.

I know I am here for something, I just can't put my hoof on it though. I reach the door after what seems like minutes. The furs on my neck were going crazy… something was wrong. My breathing slowed as I opened the door a bit. I peeked my head through so I can see around it.

Nothing.

The room itself was empty, yet another reason to growl slightly. I open the door slowly, feeling slight resistance as I pushed.

I stopped and looked downwards. Just as I thought, I see a small wire tied to the door.

I close the door, annoyed.

"_Great. Now I have to go down the other ha… DAMNIT! It's all the way back…"_ I think harshly to myself. I turn myself around and retraced my hoof-steps…

Back to the door that was originally locked…

I stop and stare passed the now opened door. In the room it was protecting moments ago is a pedestal, with a single parchment of paper on it.

I slowly enter the room, seeing no _obvious_ threats, and look down at the paper. Luckily, I didn't forget how to read.

_"What you did was horrible. You are an undeserving beast of nature, a disgrace of an Element of Harmony… what you did was unforgivable, yet understandable. I write this to you now, in hopes you come to regret what you have done. With blood on your hooves, you can still redeem yourself, you just need to remember. _

_Find the remaining Elements. With them, light shall guide the way. Be aware however, the ghosts of your past shall come to haunt you… their death is what keeps them going, their memories of you shattered, replaced with nightmares of a murderer they once called friend._

_I wish you luck on your journey, all of hell and below know you shall come to need it._

_Alas, you are alone, for I am gone… I have been dead for the longest of time… and now? It's all up to you. Find the Elements, and return them to the Princess of the Night. For only then, can you admit what you have done._

_Only then, will you decide on what to do with yourself._

_Signed,_

_RD"_

I don't know anypony named RD... even if I did, I'm sure he or she wouldn't be willing to help me. I have done something so wrong, yet I don't know what I did.

A murderer.

That is what this RD called me.

Am I a murderer? Or is this just another trick of the eye?

I give an annoyed grunt as I place the parchment back on the pedestal. I look around the rest of the room: two cabinets, and a single chest.

Like before, I choose to go with the cabinets... they seem to offer comfort... which is strange.

I open the one on the left side of the room. Empty. I give a sigh and turn towards the other one.

Nothing in that one either.

Now, I'm beginning to get really annoyed. I look towards the chest, fully believing it is going to be empty.

As I move towards it, that feeling of dread comes back to me. Like... somepony is watching me from the shadows. I shake the feeling off as I begin to hit the lock placed over the chest.

It only took five hits before the rusted lock falls off. I lift up the handle, slowly of course, and inside?

A single golden necklace with a ruby-like lightning bolt.

Is this an Element of Harmony RD was talking about?

What's so special about it?

_"More than you know, Dash... More than you know..."_ The inside of my head says to me. Suddenly, my head starts pounding.

_"... represents the Element of... Loyalty!" A purple unicorn mare shouts as the rainbow maned pegasus starts to glow... no... it was necklace she was wearing that was emanating light._

_Element of... Loyalty?_

_Does that have meaning to you Dash?_

_It should..._

_More than you now..._

"GAH! Stay out of my head!" I scream as I drop the necklace and begin to grip my skull.

This went on for minutes.

By the fifth, I was on the floor, screaming for it to stop.

What pain?

I felt nothing.

Yet why am I screaming?

My screaming comes to a slow stop, as indeed. There was no pain, why?

I look up to the ceiling, as my back lay on the cold stone floor. "There is no way this could be real." I reason with myself, slowly getting back on my hooves.

I close my eyes, grunting as I struggled to get up.

Why am I so weak?

I quickly grab the necklace and leave the room. The necklace giving off some strange energy as I do so.

Or am I imagining that too?

No... I've just been in the dark for so long... I shake my head again, trying to clear away these thoughts.

It wasn't long before I got back to the room where I woke up in...

No! That's not possible! That's not possible! Where's the hallway?! I frantically look for where I _thought_ I saw a hallway. Nothing! It couldn't have just disappeared, that's not possible!

"C-calm down... Calm down..." A voice says from behind me.

I turn around instantaneously and come muzzle to muzzle with the same yellow mare from before... but not...

Where were her eyes?!

"It's alright... I won't hurt you..." The mare says, as she begins to make her way towards me.

"Yeah fucking right!" I shout back at it. Something, I would come to regret the moment I said it.

"DO**N**'T T**AKE ****T**HAT T**ONE WITH **M**E**!" She yells back, her voice distorting to that of a broken record.

The moment she started shouting, I booked it down the hallway I came from.

Every other door was just a room... where else did I think I was going to go?

Exactly.

I didn't think.

I ran directly to the room that contained the 'Element' and hopped into one of the cabinets. Yet another action I might soon regret.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to shout... please come back..." The mare says not far from here.

How did she move so quickly?!

"Are you there?" She asks out again, just outside of this room.

Suddenly, a pounding pain came to me again inside of my head.

_"Come on Rainbow Dash! The Butterfly Migration is starting!"_

_"Ugh... Fine."_

_"Ooh, that one is pretty Rainbow Dash, where did you find it?"_

_"Oh, just hiding over there."_

_"O-oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..."_

_"J-just shut up Fluttershy..."_

_"I'm sorry the Wonderbolts didn't accept you Rainbow Dash."_

_"..."_

_"Rainbow Dash w-what are you do-"_

_"IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!"_

"SHUT UP!" I scream at the voices, all of the mare from outside of the room and another's.

Wait...

"Oh... shit..." I say slowly. My breathing stopped again and I clench my eyes shut.

I waited, for my impending doom to come down on me...

And waited...

And waited...

And... nothing.

I open my left eye, and see nothing in this empty cabinet. So I open the cabinet just a smidge... gone? She was gone. She was gone! I open the cabinet the rest of the way and take a step out of the cabinet.

I look around the room a third time, she was truly gone!

I let out the breath I was holding in my throat.

"Is that you?" Her voice sounds from behind me.

**-THIS IS A LINE!-**

**So? How was it for my first legit horror fic? Good? Bad? No idea? Whatever, anyway. I'm still taking CIBB requests, and I just started another thing:**

**Ask Cake And Writers Pretty Much Anything.**

**Drop The Act = Cake**

**Put On A Smile = Writers**

**That's right, for those of you who don't know. We're actually two writers.**

**She just doesn't want to be featured in my CIBB series. Which sucks, cause Writers would make the thing a whole lot weirder.**

**Anyway, back to this.**

**Ask Cake And Writers Pretty Much Anything is where you, the readers and reviewers, ask both of us quite literally anything you want.**

**Send them via Reviews or PMs. And trust me, Me and Writers will answer EVERYTHING.**

**Now, back to the actual thing.**

**Anyway, in this story, I'm not going to spoil too much, just enough for you to get a gist of what's going on.**

**Rainbow Dash, whom had idled the Wonderbolts since she was a little filly, tried out for said team.**

**Only to fail.**

**All of her friends tried to console her, tell her it was going to be ok.**

**It wasn't.**

**Something that day, deep inside of her... snapped.**

**And that's all I can say without spoiling the prologue I was going to write for this.**

**Anywho!**

**That's all. See you next time in:**

**aMnESiA: What Is Friendship**

**-Drop The Act. Put On A Smile **


End file.
